A Conversation with an Old Friend
by sheltie
Summary: A short little kind of sad FT story here. Natsu visits someone special.


**A Conversation with an Old Friend**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

* * *

 **A/N: okay, I got this idea after watching the Fairy Hunter episode. This takes place before the Edolas arc though. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Natsu made his trek with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He was able to lose Happy by suggesting to the blue cat to chat up Carla once again. Natsu wanted to do this alone, like he always did. Lucy was very curious to what he was up to and Natsu had to take some time to get rid of her, but did with the help of Mirajane and Levy distracting the Celestrial mage. Gray knew where Natsu was going and said nothing as did Erza. They both knew where he was going and knew he wanted to be alone at this time. Wendy was curious, but was polite enough to not ask. He made his way and finally got there. He laid the bouquet of flowers down and then sat down himself.

"Hey there, it's been a while since we've talked. A lot has happened since then" Natsu began. "Well for starters we got some new members to the guild. The first is a girl named Lucy. I met her in Hargeon when I was out looking for Igneel. Turns out that was a bust, but Lucy joined Fairy Tail. She's a nice girl and all. She gets crabby about me popping in to her place and stuff. But I don't understand that at all. Anyway, when Erza came back she needed me and Gray to come with on a mission to stop a dark guild called Eisenwald. Ugh. I had to team up with Gray, that sucked. Stupid stripping snowflake. I could've taken them down without his help at all. I then snatched an S-class quest from upstairs for Galuna Island. I know what you'd say, and yeah it was stupid. Anyway, the people on the island wanted the moon destroyed. Gray had followed us to stop us, but ended up coming with. On the island we found some jerks trying to defrost this demon called Deliora. The leader was this guy that Gray knew. Then Erza arrived, man she's still so scary. But she helped us in the fight. Anyway, it turned out Deliora was already dead so there was no point in melting it from its ice prison. We then had to destroy the moon, which I thought was so cool, but it turned out that there was a barrier of some kind."

Natsu paused to catch his breath.

"Then Phantom Lord attacked us and tried to take Lucy. Can you believe it, Lucy's family is rich and stuff. She ran away from home to join Fairy Tail. They took down the old man too. That sucked. Phantom Lord also totally destroyed our guild, the bastards. But we took down Phantom Lord and got our revenge on them for destroying our guild. We had to rebuild the whole thing from the ground up. Anyway after that some of Erza's old friends came and kidnapped and took her to this place called the Tower of Heaven. Erza was going to sacrifice herself, can you believe that? But I stopped her. When we got back the guild was back and huge. We got two new members both who used to be in Phantom Lord their names are Juvia and a Dragon Slayer named Gajeel. Gajeel is a jerk and I want to kick his ass so bad a lot of the time. Then we had to team up with some other guilds to fight against a dark guild called Oración Seis who were planning on using this thing called Nirvana. We beat them and we got a new member too after that. Another Dragon Slayer her name is Wendy. I think you'd really like her."

Natsu sat and talked and talked about what has been going on at the guild. He had a wistful smile on his face. He then looked at the slab of stone in front of him. It had the symbol of Fairy Tail right on top and below was an engraving.

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _X767-X782_

 _A Fairy Tail member with a gentle soul and a very good friend_

He sighed. It has been three years since that fateful day. He still remembered entering the guild to everyone crying. He saw Mirajane and Elfman, both had tears and Natsu knew it had to be bad. Mirajane was beat up with a cast and sling on her arm. Elfman also looked beat up and very depressed. His eyes scanned for Lisanna, but didn't see her. But he knew what had happened just by the look in Mirajane's eyes. But he couldn't believe it. Lisanna couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. His first friend in Fairy Tail really gone.

Then the fact there was no body to bury. He wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her at all. The promise he made to her to go looking for her if she ever went missing would go unfulfilled. But there was promise he could keep though he really didn't want to.

He took his time with the project. He made Lisanna a grave stone. He knew there was one in the cemetery in town, but he wanted to put it somewhere that she'd love. The place they raised Happy as an egg and when he was a little kitten. It was their place together. He knew Lisanna loved sunsets there and knew she'd like to be here so she'd never miss one ever again.

"I miss you Lisanna, I really do" Natsu said softly.

He stayed there all day just sitting til the sun began to set and he moved to sit by the gravestone.

"Another lovely sunset, eh Lisanna" the dragon slayer said.

When the sun finally sank below the horizon he got up and touched the stone one last time.

"See you, but I'll be back. I promise" he said gently then left.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: this might not be very good and I apologize if it isn't, but I am not really good at these sad ones though I do try it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
